1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjusting mechanism for adjusting rotary angle, and more particularly, to an adjusting mechanism for adjusting rotary angle of an antenna module and a related antenna system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For receiving signals generated by a satellite effectively, an antenna module includes an adjusting mechanism for adjusting rotary angle of the antenna module according to a position of the satellite relative to the ground. A conventional adjusting mechanism for adjusting an elevation and an azimuth of the antenna module relative to the satellite includes a sheath and a rotating structure. The sheath sheathes on a supporting tube, and the rotating structure is disposed on an end of the sheath (for example, the rotating structure is disposed on top of the sheath), so that the conventional adjusting mechanism can adjust the elevation and the azimuth of the antenna module relative to the supporting tube and the satellite. However, volume of the conventional adjusting mechanism is huge, so that the conventional adjusting mechanism has drawbacks of expensive cost and complicated assembly. Thus, design of an adjusting mechanism of simple structure having low transportation cost and low manufacturing cost is an important issue of the antenna industry.